


Are you ready for another bad poem?

by jessevaldfond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lograran los poemas de Patrick enamorar a Pete?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you ready for another bad poem?

**Author's Note:**

> OneShot #1 de esta pareja para san valentin 2014 :D

Aquella tarde calurosa era el día de los enamorados, ese día tonto donde todo el mundo anda romántico, los salones se adornan con corazones rojos y rosados y todo el mundo que es hipócrita sonríe a la gente que le conviene solo porque quiere recibir algo a cambio. Si, ese día es hoy y Patrick estaba decidido a dar el primer paso.

Los primeros días en que puso un pie en esta universidad alguien había captado enormemente su atención; un chico de otra clase del que solo conocía por el nombre de Wentz ya que todos lo llamaban de esa forma, siempre pensó en que era el único nombre que tenía.

 

— ¿Sabes cómo se llama? — Pregunto Patrick a su amigo que tomaba asiento a su lado, estaba cansado ya de esto porque su rostro se veía extraño y las gotas de sudor en su frente amenazaban con caer en sus ojos y dejar todo esto por la santa paz. Pero Andrew no podía hacerle esto a Patrick, es su mejor amigo y él le había prometido que le ayudaría en esto.  
— Se llama Pete… ¿Contento? — dijo recargándose en la silla y pasando una mano por su cabello.  
— ¿Pete? —  
— Si...Pete —  
— ¿Qué sucede? — Patrick vio llevaba ambas manos a su cara y tallaba sus ojos con algo de desesperación.  
— Creo que tiene novia…—  
— No…no es cierto. Lo vi romper con ella hace dos semanas en la cafetería. Estuve allí y me alegro de ello, esa tipa es una pesada—  
— Ni siquiera la conoces—  
— Bueno… ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente el cómo se viste? —  
— Bueno si…pero…—  
— Como sea… dijiste que me ayudarías, así que entrégale esto — Patrick extendió un pedazo de hoja de libreta hacia Andrew, este la tomo y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando su amigo grito — ¡No! No se te ocurra abrirla. Solo entrégasela, por favor— las mejillas de Patrick se colorearon de rojo y bajo la mirada, ahora sus deportivas eran más interesantes que ver a aquel chico riendo a carcajadas a cuatro mesas adelante.

Andrew metió la nota en su bolsillo trasero y volvió a la mesa con los otros.

— Es para ti — Andrew saco la nota y la extendió hacia Pete que estaba sentado de mal forma en su silla.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? — abrió el pedazo de papel y lo leyó de forma rápida para después comenzar a reír, Andrew dio un rápido vistazo por sobre su hombro a Patrick que estaba en la otra mesa y volteaba hacia donde estaban ellos, su mirada era de asombro; o tal vez su corazón se había roto por escuchar aquella carcajada burlándose del poema — No sé quién demonios manda esto, he recibido al menos unas veinte esta semana, es tan estúpido — dijo Pete doblando el papel para meterlo en su bolsillo.  
— Cuidado con lo que dices…tal vez a alguien le puedes romper el corazón — comento Andrew tomando asiento junto a Joe  
— Tal vez sea tu nueva novia, te están cortejando, maldito, y tú no lo aprecias — mascullo Joe mientras subía los pies a la mesa.  
— No estoy interesado en relaciones ahora. Dara fue una estúpida…por como se comportaba me obligo a terminar con ella. No quiero otra novia loca que me esté controlando cada segundo de mis días —  
— Entonces tal vez nunca te cases — dijo Joe  
— Soy muy joven para pensar en matrimonio, quiero a alguien que me quiera como soy pero que no me controle…no soy un maldito animal —  
— Claro que lo eres — dijo Andrew para después reír, Pete como defensa lanzo la pajilla de su lata de refresco.

 

El receso había terminado, había sido una gloriosa hora donde Patrick pudo ver varias veces a Pete sonreír, enojarse y decir maldiciones; no es que le gustara lo último pero así era Wentz.

Patrick estaba por entrar a su siguiente clase cuando fue detenido por Andrew.

— No tiene novia…repito…no tiene novia — dijo a Patrick que estaba sacando cosas de su casillero  
— Ya lo sabía…pero gracias de todas maneras. Podrías…— extendió otro pedazo de papel.  
— Si, si…entregar esto por mí — remedo Andrew a Patrick mientras tomaba otra nota y la guardaba en su pantalón para no olvidarla. — No sé hasta cuando te dignaras a decirle que te gusta — expresó en forma de pregunta.  
— Tal vez…ummm….nunca. Lo único que puedes hacer tú es ser mi cupido…—  
— Me niego…— se cruzó de brazos —Oh…pero si ya estoy entregando las notas, entonces soy…—solo le basto unos cuantos segundos para que se diera cuenta.  
— Si, eres mi cupido. No quiero que te drogues ni nada por el estilo, debes de ser un cupido bueno y haz que esto funcione — bromeo Patrick mientras cerraba su casillero — Ahora debo irme, entrégasela por mí y no te atrevas a decirle que soy yo—  
— He estado así — levanto su mano juntando su dedo indice y pulgar a casi un tanto de tocarse mostrando esa señal a Patrick —…de decirle que eres tú el que le mandas todas esas notas—  
— Bueno, pues no le digas…creo que a algún día tendrá que descubrirme ¿no? —  
— Solo dile que eres tú y ya — Patrick comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras  
— Y ser su burla por meses… no, gracias; prefiero el anonimato— empujo sus lentes que resbalaban por su nariz.  
— Por dios…— Andrew pasó una mano por su cabello pesadamente.

Al llegar a su clase fue hasta el lugar de Pete, dejo caer la nota sin decir nada

— ¿Otra? Esta chica no se cansa — rasco su cabeza, metió la nota sin siquiera abrirla en su mochila y rió mirando hacia otro lado.  
— No es una chica — dijo Andrew sentándose en su lugar.  
— ¿Qué? — sus ojos se abrieron demasiado.  
— Asustas…no hagas eso — Andrew hizo una mueca de asco y sin esperar respuesta dijo — es un chico el que manda todo esto. Le gustas y mucho — su trabajo como cupido se estaba ejerciendo y esperaba que esto terminara muy pronto.  
— ¿Estás diciendo que es un hombre? —  
— Si, y más vale que no te burles de sus sentimientos, él está poniendo mucho empeño en que tú le hagas caso —  
— Bueno…yo… ¿Acaso lo conoces? — pregunto Pete.  
— Podría decirse...que...— ahora estaba en un gran aprieto, y sabía que Pete no se quedaría en paz hasta conseguir una respuesta.  
—...como sea. Dile que solo deje de enviarme notas todos los días, es algo agotador leer; bastante tengo con los libros de la escuela y este chico quiere que lea poemas de más de dos hojas — rió por lo bajo y abrió la nota para comenzar a leerla. Sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas rápidamente, leyó más de tres veces para entender pero no lo lograba así que devolvió la nota a su mochila.  
— ¿Qué dice? — pregunto Andrew  
— Nada — Pete rasco su cabeza recordando las palabras que hacían juego en aquel pedazo de papel.

La clase por suerte había terminado y los dos fueron a la cafetería. Andrew vio a Patrick sentado tomando una soda apuntando rápidamente en un papel con un lapicero.

— Date prisa — dijo Andrew detrás de Patrick, esta dio un brinquito en su lugar; le había asustado.  
— Ya voy…— garabateaba rápidamente en la hoja escribiendo las últimas palabras. Andrew se dignó a mirar por sobre el hombro de su amigo viendo que era un extenso texto a lo largo de la hoja que con solo verlo le había aburrido.  
—Pete está por venir, se quedó en el baño y tenemos otra hora sin clase…así que date prisa—  
— Ya voy…ya voy— la lapicera prácticamente bailaba sobre el papel de forma rápida.  
— Ahí viene…ahí viene... — Andrew se sentó lejos de Patrick pretendiendo no conocerlo.  
— ¿Listo? — Pete toco el hombro de Andrew, este se levantó enseguida.  
— Si, vamos —Patrick seguía escribiendo las últimas palabras, doblo el pedazo de hoja y se lo entrego a Andrew que paso justo a su lado para tomar el papel a tiempo y esconderlo en su bolsillo trasero.

Stump dejó escapar un suspiro. Vio cómo su amigo llego hasta donde compraban la comida y comenzaban a platicar entre ellos. Pensó en las diferentes formas de decirle a Pete que él era el que entregaba las notas, podía imaginar exactamente las expresiones en la cara y las posibles palabras que este le diría con rabia hacia Patrick.

Sacudió su cabeza disipando aquellos pensamientos y se puso a pensar, vio hacia otro lado; las nubes en el cielo le hicieron pensar en Pete…todo le hacía pensar en él. Volvió a suspirar…pero después fue sacado de su ensoñación por alguien que tocaba su hombro.

— Oye… ¿Eres tú el que envía las notas? — Era Pete, este estaba agachado para poder verle mejor. Patrick jamás lo había tenido tan cerca, podía ver el claro color de sus ojos, el contorno de sus labios y esas pestañas que cualquier chica desearía tener al natural. Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que Patrick se diera cuenta de la circunstancias. Como pudo tomo sus cosas y las metió en su mochila sin ningún orden, sus pies se movieron tan rápido que en menos de tres segundos ya estaba fuera de la cafetería.  
— ¿Lo asustaste? — Pregunto Joe sentándose en donde antes estaba Patrick — Oh, mira, olvido esto— levanto un cuaderno lleno de rayones por doquier, Pete tomo el cuaderno y vio unas cuantas líneas escritas de forma rápida que llamaban su atención.

Patrick en el pasillo estaba que tan avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta?... Pensó en que Andrew le había delatado, pero él no le haría eso. 

No sabía qué hacer, si entrar a la cafetería de nuevo y buscar a Andrew para poder hablar con él…pero implicaba en que se debería topar con Pete y en este momento no era el mejor, se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer. Varias personas que pasaban por el pasillo le empujaron por la prisa que llevaba y él no sabía que hacer más que pedir perdón por obstruir su paso. 

En tan solo unos cuantos segundos el pasillo se había llenado de gente que caminaba por doquier, saliendo a los patios, entrando o saliendo a la cafetería. Después de pensarlo muy bien, decidió esperar hasta la clase de Matemáticas para hablar con Andrew.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! — entre la multitud salió Pete, empujaba a cuanta persona se le ponía en frente para poder llegar hasta donde estaba Patrick. —Hola — Patrick no sabía qué hacer. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar, sus lentes amenazaban con caer y sus pies no respondían porque quería correr…muy lejos de ahí.  
— Hola — apenas escucho Pete.  
— Sé que tú me mandas las notas ¿Por qué lo haces? — pregunto Pete, su mano izquierda traía el cuaderno pero no estaba a la vista de Patrick ya que lo tenía escondido.  
— No…yo…no lo sé —  
— No voy a golpearte o algo así…— sonrió cuando lo dijo y las rodillas de Patrick se debilitaron. — Sé que Andrew es tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué te no te acercabas a él mientras estaba yo? —  
— Creo que es más que obvio — levanto su mano para acomodar sus lentes de la misma forma.  
— ¿Te gusto? —  
—…bueno…— de pronto el suelo era más interesante. Estaba tan nervioso.  
— No va a pasar nada si lo dices — volvió a sonreír. Patrick sintió que su corazón era apretado…aquella frase por más tonto que es escuchara había estrujado su corazón, lo había hecho explotar…pero no se lo tomen tan literal.  
— Si…me gustas. — Pete se quedó callado, de pronto el pasillo estaba desierto. — Desde que llegaste ese día a la clase de Matemáticas y tú…—  
— ¿Sabes…sabes qué? — Patrick fue interrumpido. — ¿Tienes planes para este Viernes? —  
—Yo…no ¿Porque? —  
— Tal vez…podríamos salir — Pete formo una sonrisa, la más sincera que Patrick había visto y la guardo como memoria.  
— Si…está bien—  
— Te llamare entonces— y antes de irse Pete entrego el cuaderno para regresar a la cafetería.

El lugar estaba atestado pero por suerte Joe y Andrew habían apartado una mesa para tomar el almuerzo.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Andrew  
— Lo golpee y le dije que no quería que volviera a hacer eso…—  
— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! — Andrew salió corriendo de ahí. Joe y Pete vieron como el chico salía corriendo de ahí. Wentz dejó escapar una carcajada.  
— No hiciste nada de eso, ¿Verdad? — Pregunto Joe.  
— No — respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Por otro lado…

— ¡Patrick! ¡Patrick! — alguien se acercaba a toda prisa por el pasillo. Andrew vio al chico agachado en el suelo y pensó lo peor — ¿Te hizo algo? — lo tomo bruscamente del brazo para levantarlo.  
— ¿Qué? ¿Quién hizo qué? — Andrew buscaba algún indicio de golpe en la cara de su amigo, o algo que le dijera que este había sido golpeado.  
— Pete te golpeo ¿No es cierto? —  
— No — dijo Patrick, su voz sonaba extraña.  
— Él dijo que te había golpeado y que te dijo que jamás volvieras a hacer eso—  
— No dijo nada de eso… al contrario. Saldremos este viernes — Andrew sonrió aliviado…su trabajo como cupido había sido concluida de forma exitosa. — ¿Acaso es tan malo tener una cita con él? —


End file.
